


Distracted

by Gold_St_Mercury



Category: Green Day
Genre: Bike, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 09:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4824128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gold_St_Mercury/pseuds/Gold_St_Mercury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike goes over to Billie's house to talk about their upcoming tour, he gets a little side-tracked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the people depicted in this work. This story is entirely made up by me (not that it couldn't happen...).

Mike stepped out of his car into the heat of the California sun. He was in the driveway of Billie Joe’s house. He was nervous to say the least- he knew Billie was home alone (Adie had taken the kids to camp on the other side of the state). Last time they had met up like this they were young and the sexual tension was too much to handle. Not that he thought it would end the same way this time, but there was still an unspoken feeling between the two of them that he couldn’t shake. Mike wearily approached the door, pulled himself together, and walked right in.  
Billie was in the kitchen and when Mike stepped through the threshold, he immediately stopped. The frontman was wearing an unzipped sweatshirt that revealed all the tattoos on his chest and hips and tight black jeans that showed off every curve of his body. Mike stifled a gasp and swallowed heavily.  
“Hey, Earth to Mike,” Billie said with a giggle as the bassist realized he had been standing in a daze for a second.  
“Oh hey Beej. Sorry.”  
“Nah, it’s alright, man. You feel okay?”  
“Yeah!”  
Mike didn’t feel okay. He felt exactly like he did that night many years ago. He felt the need to grab his best friend right there and kiss the shit out of him, but he knew he couldn’t. Even if it wouldn’t be seen as completely uncalled for, he knew that Billie probably didn’t feel the same way.  
As his mind began chasing through all the possibilities of what could happen (as small as the list was), Mike began realizing that Billie had been talking about their upcoming tour the entire time. That WAS the original intent of the meeting although the younger man had almost completely forgotten.  
“Mike, are you listening?”  
“Of course I’m listening, man! What do you think I was doing?”  
“Well it looked an awful lot to me like you were eyeing me up and down a few times…” Mike was silent. Had he really been doing that? And Billie really had to go and notice? What was he supposed to say?  
“Um…” He began, stuttering.  
“I know I’m hot, Mike. There’s no hiding your lust for me,” the singer joked unknowingly with a chuckle. Mike’s eyes grew large as he took in what he had just heard. “Are you okay?” Billie questioned, his tone now serious. Mike was kind of looking horrified and confused at the same time.  
“Damnit, Beej,” the bassist blurted. “If I had it my way I’d be kissing you right now.” Mike stopped suddenly as if completely in shock from what he just admitted. “I’m sorry- that… that was uncalled for… I should probably leave,” the tall man said as he got up from the bar stool.  
“No Mike, don’t go!” Billie called out, rushing after Mike, who was headed for the door. He put a hand on his shoulder, spun him around, and immediately kissed him. After the initial shock of having warm lips pressed against his, Mike’s mind drifted into a zone of pleasure before he was brought back to reality when Billie opened his mouth slowly- his tongue snaking its way in.  
“Whoa,” Mike said suddenly, pulling away from the slightly dazed singer. “You don’t have to do this, Billie.”  
“But I want to,” the guitarist whispered in Mike’s ear as he slowly dropped the sweatshirt off his shoulders. That was it. Mike knew as well as Billie did that there was no escaping.  
The warm breath in his ear caused him to inhale quickly and lean his head back. This gave the shorter man the perfect opportunity to latch on to Mike’s soft neck like a leech on a fresh swimmer.  
“Mmph,” is all that escaped from the bassist’s mouth as he melted into the shirtless singer’s arms. Billie started moving his open mouth up and down Mike’s throat when he pulled himself away for a second to catch his breath. That was all the blond man needed. "Oh no you don’t,” he uttered under his breath as he grabbed Billie’s wrist with one hand and tangled the other in his fluffy black hair. “You’re mine now.”  
Billie’s green eyes were huge as Mike pushed him backward toward the pool table off the living room. He threw the guitarist back onto the unforgiving red felt and slipped his own pants off- underwear coming off right with them. He was already hard, and now it was Billie’s turn. Mike proceeded to undo the short man’s pants and pull them down to his calves. The bassist climbed onto the pool table and straddled Billie who was squirming by now with anticipation.  
“Damnit, Mikey,” He strained as Mike looked deep into his eyes. “You can’t keep me waiting like this.”  
“Well okay, man, but that means that you’ll have to endure THIS.” The blond man slid down Billie’s torso, dragging his cock along him the whole way until he was kneeling between Billie’s now-spread legs.  
“MIIIIIIIKE,” Billie moaned as he continued getting harder. Mike grabbed the short man’s sides and slid his bare palms down against his skin until he got to his thighs. Then he leaned down to the squirming singer and began dragging his tongue along his hipbones and the inner crevices of his thighs, eliciting loud moans from the frontman. His hard-on began poking Mike in the chest. This was only encouraging the bassist who started scraping his teeth along the protruding bones and small tattoos at the base of his legs. Billie started making short vocal noises and Mike couldn’t resist the foreplay anymore and began to move his mouth lower and lower as Billie writhed with pleasure beneath him…

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the cliff-hanger. Okay, maybe I'm not sorry...


End file.
